Survive chapter 1
by bcmvany12
Summary: Tony, Ziva and McGee get lost in the woods while searching for a suspect. When they get separated from McGee, Tony and Ziva go for the ride of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Hey it's Bren! So sorry for not writing for a while but i've been sick. here's something for ya. Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

it was pouring outside. Tony, McGee, and Ziva were searching the forest for a man named Walder that was supposed to have a shack somewhere out there.

"This is hopeless!" McGee yelled to Ziva.

"We'll never find him!"

Tony looked up at him. " Hey McAlways-give-up, I think the rain is letting up."

As he said this lightning struck a tree about a half mile away.

"I think we should look for cover. We will never find Walder in this rain!" Ziva yelled over the down pour.

"I second that." McGee replied.

So the three of them bean walking. Soon, after much bickering and shivering, They came to a bridge. The bridge was surrounded by fog and it was impossible to see the other side. the only thing they could see beyond it was a light.

Ziva took a step onto the swinging bridge but was stopped by Tony.

"This isn't a good idea Ziva. Who knows how old that wood is. It could break when you step on it!"

Ziva looked at him confused. "What's wrong Tony? worried?"

"Your my partner and i don't want you to get hurt."

While Tony was trying to stop Ziva, McGee decided to go without them. He was always the "Probie." He'd show Tony that he was just as brave as they were. However as he neared the end of the bridge, he heard a snap. The rope securing the bridge snapped! Mcgee ran for it. the bridge collapsed.

"McGee!" Ziva screamed.

"Did you make it?" Tony yelled.

There was silence. And then,

"Yeah, I'm okay. The light is a camp site."

Then Tony and Ziva heard another voice.

"Hey. You can chill wit us till ya buds find a way ova here man."

"Great college kids." Tony thought.

"We'll be right over McGee!" Ziva yelled.

Now she was alone with Tony. It was both the best and the worst thing that could happen to her. No one knew it but she had been thinking a lot about him lately. He'd been coming over to her apartment a lot more since she left for Israel. The truth was she really enjoyed his visits. She loved him! Tony was perfect for her. And it was so hard to control herself when she was around him. The truth was, she was tiered of pretending she didn't love him. She needed to tell him how she felt. She loved him.

Tony was glad he could have some alone time with Ziva. He was in love with her, but he knew she didn't feel the same way. He'd been coming to her house often because he missed her. Even though they work together, he found himself always wanting to be with her. He loved her.

So the two of them begun walking, walking into a chain of natural events that would test then in the worst manner possible.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? wa'd ya think? I love reviews. without them, i will refuse to continue.

-Bren


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took a while to put up the next chapter! Tell me if you like this one please! **

The fog became very thick and the drop off, almost invisible. Darkness crept in on the two agents, blinding them.

"Tony?" Ziva called.

She could barely see him. To be honest she was furious with Vance for sending them out here. Gibbs even said that this man had nothing to do with their case.

"Tony!" she called again.

No answer.

"Crap. Where did he go?" she whispered to herself.

Suddenly she heard a voice right on the back of her neck.

"I'm right here sweet cheeks." Tony whispered.

Ziva had already drawn out her gun before she knew whom the voice belonged to.

Lowering it she said, " Don't do that! Do you want to get yourself killed?"

"Sorry. I was just-" "It doesn't matter, all that matters is that we find a way back." Tony was a little shocked.

Was Ziva…afraid? "My ninja isn't afraid now is she?" Tony joked."

Ziva looked up at him, but there was no anger in her eyes. "The last time I got lost in the woods, the person I was with died." She explained. "I just want to get out of here, find help for McGee and go home.

"Sorry. What happened?" He asked.

"There is a time to talk about matters like that. Now is not that time." She answered.

They walked north in silence. "You can barely see the ground through all this fog!" Tony complained. "It is not that bad, and shhhh. I hear something.

A gunshot burst trough the forest and hit the tree mere inches from Ziva's head.

"Get down!" Tony said, pulling Ziva into the fog. They both drew their guns and fired aimlessly into the night.

The gunmen returned fire. Tony and Ziva came to a rock hill.

"We might find help up there, or at least be able to see over the trees." Ziva said.

"I got your back." Tony reassured her.

But before they could do anything, one of the gunmen had pushed a rock down the hill, starting a rockslide. A large rock hit Ziva in the side of the head. She fell limply into Tony's arms.

"Ziva!" Tony yelled. The gunfire stopped. "Ziva wake up!" Tony yelled. "Ziva!"

**Hey it's Bren! Did you like it so far? Review it please! **


End file.
